Treasure Planet: The Unwritten Details
by xXStoryxTellerXx
Summary: Same story, same adventure, but with an added twist. Jim get on the Legacy and finds there's already a cabin girl named Maggie. He finds adventure, treasure, and even love. Rated M for rape plots and swearing!
1. Just The Beginning

Jim POV

This was it. This was really happening! I'm on a ship at the spaceport...waiting to go find Treasure Planet! "Jim! Oh Jim!" Ugh. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the familiar voice. "Wait for me!" I heard the clunking metal come closer and chuckled. "Well Jim this should be a, uh, a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another!" Delbert said, awkwardly. "You know what they say, familiarity breathes um...well contempt. But in our case-" "Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" I laughed.

Maggies POV

"Make sure that floor is spotless, baby girl." The fat man body with the head who crawls off said. I didn't even make eye contact with them. I shivered at the thought of their protruding stares. I scrubbed harder at the wooden deck with the stupid sponge. The faster I go, the faster I can get away from these twits.  
I heard a whistle behind me. "Oh yeah, shake it baby!" I've been on this dumb ship no more than a few hours and the men were already making themselves comfortable around me. It made me sick to my stomach. How the hell was I supposed to live with this for the next few weeks? How was I supposed to live with this until I find some other place to make work... "HEAVE TOGETHER NOW!" shouted to the other crew members. I looked past him to the new members just arriving. There was a strange man in a huge suit made of of..metal? He was lean and tall. But was hiding himself in a silly costume. And there was a young boy next to him...he was tall and lean as well, but more built. He had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that you could spot for miles...  
"Hello? Can you hear me in there!" The captain said, knocking on the metal mans helmet. I smiled. And watched them as they fussed.  
"Hey pretty, girl." A nasty deep voice came from behind me, when I suddenly felt a hand on my ass. "Hey! Get off of me you creep!" I shouted, standing up and raising my fist at the pathetic man. "Calm down. She's a feisty one, guys." The giant with 4 arms and a skinny braid for a beard said. He was probably 3 feet taller than me. I turned back around in defeat, only to see that the boy with the pretty eyes was staring at me. I blushed in embarrassment and picked up the bucket and sponge. Ever since I had started flocking from ship to ship men pawned at me. But something about these men made me shiver when I thought about it too long...They didn't have any self-restraint. I'd have to keep close to the captain..  
"Cabin girl! You're not finished here. Either help carry the rest of the crates or keep scrubbing the deck. The choice is yours." Mister Arrow ordered. I nodded my head and murmured "Yes sir." The strange dog-man and pretty boy was walking in the opposite direction, talking to the Captain. I sighed and made my way down to the galley where was. At first it was a little strange seeing him in his condition. Being a cyborg and all, but I swallowed my inner thoughts and tried my best to get over it. He wasn't the first cyborg I had seen after all.  
"Stupid men. All a bunch of low-life scumbags. Think they can harass me-" "Aww, what's deh matter, doll? The men looking at ye again?" I stomped over to the port hole and dumped out the dirty water. "Yes. And they don't even care! They're all pigs." I threw down the bucket and tied back my dark red hair into a ponytail. It looked brown in the dark but when I stood in the sunshine, you could tell it's a very obnoxious red. Which doesn't help avoid the creepy stares.  
I huffed and grabbed a purple fruit out of a barrel. I had no idea what they were but they were very sweet and yummy. I hopped on the counter beside it and watched Silver go to work. "Slow down, would ya? Dats your fourth," he laughed. "It'll calm down soon enough. The men haven't been so close to such a pretty gal in a long time." He said, smiling and chopping up some vegetables. "I'd rather just stay down here and avoid them all together. Atleast as much as I possibly can..." I said, taking a bite of the delicious purple food. "Aww, ye want me all to yourself, eh?" He said, looking back to where I could only see a glitter of his shining right eye. I chuckled. "Something like that." All of a sudden, Silver changed his hand from a knife, back into his normal robotic hand. He turned around and started walking towards me. "Ain't dat the cutest thing.." He said, closing in further until he was only inches away from my face. "Uh, what-" he grabbed a loose strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I grew more and more uncomfortable and scared by the second. He forcibly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "Mister Silver!" I said more alarmed and louder. When suddenly we heard loud banging footsteps come down the stairs. He quickly turned back around and fixed his pants before we saw who it was.  
Wait, why was he fixing his pants? What the bloody hell was he trying to-  
"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom!?" I quickly jumped down from the counter and grabbed the bucket to fill it back up with fresh water. _Come on, Maggie. Brush it off. You're just over-reacting. You don't know what was trying to do..._ but it wasn't too hard to guess..  
I made my way to the bowl and started pumping. "It's _my_ map and she's got me busing tables." "**I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain!"** Mister Arrow ordered. That boy...his voice was just as amazing as his eyes... "There's no finer officer in _this_ or _any_ Galaxy." he continued. When suddenly Mister Silver started whistling obnoxiously. "** Mister** **Silver**!" Arrow shouted, startling me and making me pump the water out faster. "Why, Mister Arrow, sir. Bringing in such fine looking as you see just to grace me humble galley. Had I known, I'd ev tucked in me shirt." He laughed his symbolic laugh and I could only view it as an evil chuckle now. I heard the young boy gasp, only to see him staring anxiously at Silver. I almost had the same reaction when I first saw him.. "May I introduce, Doctor Delbert Doppler." Arrow said, gesturing towards the man with the yellow suit.

Silver brought out his red eye scanner and looked at the metal suit all around. "Love the outfit, Doc." "Well thank you, um..Love the eye!" Doctor Doppler stuttered, covering up the area between his too legs. "Um, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Jim...his beautiful name was Jim. "Jimbo!" Silver said, holding out his hand for a shake, not remembering that his knife hand was out. "Ah!" he switched it back to normal and held out his hand once more.

Jim just stared at him with these cold, blank, un-trusting...but still gorgeous eyes. Silver shrugged and walked back to the cutting board. "Ah, now don't be too put off about this clunk a hardware." He said while chopping up some pinkish purple squash like things. He went as fast as lightening chopping up more and more. "Whoa!" He said, pretending to have cut off his hand. He laughed and out popped his lefty unharmed. "These things seem to be tough to gettin used to but.." he threw 3 egg items behind his shoulder, more showing off. "They come in mighty handy from time to time." He threw the plate in the air, scorching it with a blow torch and throwing it in the huge pot in the center of the room. What else was that metal arm hiding? It seemed like it had everything. "Here!" he said, putting some of the soup into 2 bowls. "Have a taste of me famous bones of beast stew." The doctor sniffed it and then lapped some up. I giggled. He looked like such a pup. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet, robust." "Old family recipe." Silver explained. Jim just stared down at the bowl, not a smudge interested in eating. I wondered what was on his mind.  
Suddenly water splashed onto my foot. "Ah!" I said, nervous. Now everyone was staring at me. "Aye, I'd like ye to meet me little helper. Dis here's cabin girl is Maggie. You need anything done, just ask her." I smiled and curtsied, then quickly grabbed a towel in the upper cabinet (Silver had shown me where everything was earlier) and started cleaning up my sudsy mess. "Bah!" The doctor screamed. "Aye, in fact, that was apart of de old family!" Silver started laughing loudly, then gulped something down. I tuned them out quickly after.  
I sighed. _Maggie, you're such an idiot! _I scolded myself while fixing my headband. With all this running around, I looked like a hot mess. My hair was coming undone, my dress was being ripped little by little with all this kneeling and fixing, and my hands were already getting blisters.  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ringing, we were gonna take off soon. This I had to see...  
"We're about to get undoing," Mister Arrow said, talking to the pup man, Delbert. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" I grabbed the bucket and a new sponge and walked slowly toward them all. "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets!?" Everyone was silent. "I'll follow you..." He said, awkwardly after. "Permission to also watch the launch, Silver sir?" I asked. My irish accent cracked a little at the end. Was I losing my voice too? Great. "Aye, I suppose. But I still want you workin, now. That deck won't scrub itself." I smiled as best I could and walked over and stood by the stairs. " Mister Hawkins will stay here. In your charge, Mister Silver." Silver started choking. "Beggin your pardon sir but," "**Captains orders!** See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." They both objected. "Aw, but, another one?" "But you can't-" Mister Arrow and Doctor both started walking up the steps and I quickly followed after giving them each one final glance.  
Why didn't they want to work together? Did Jim not want to be around me? Or around a cyborg? I guess if this was his first time off his own home planet, I'd understand freaking out about Silver. But he seemed to know something else. And why did Silver object? Did he just want to be assigned to..me? I gulped down the lump in my throat.  
"Excuse me! Pardon me!" I said, making my way through the crew running around to their stations. I ran all the way to the front of the ship, to the point where I was almost sitting on the jibboom. I set down my things and just breathed in the fresh air. This was the best part of the whole voyage. Another bell rang. "We're all clear captain!" The little green man with 6 eyes shouted from the main mast's basket. "**All hands to stations!" **Arrow ordered. "**Loose all solar sails!" ** I heard the buzzing of the ship coming to life. The ship was quickly rising into the air. The white birds that sounded like seagulls were now below us except for a few daredevils. All of a sudden, _I_ started floating into the air. "Engage artificial gravity!" Captain Amelia ordered. A light flickered on the ground and suddenly I was back on my feet. I stumbled a little but I managed to get my balance back. A loud bang crashed behind me. I looked back and saw that the Doctor was upside down, to the point where I could only see his metal tush.  
The ship rose higher and higher. "**Take her away!" **Arrow shouted into the ships speakers. And then, a few seconds later, we blasted through the sky! I heard another crash behind me but I didn't even bother to look. I rose my hands in the air and just enjoyed the sweet wind blowing my face and hair.  
We soared through the atmosphere of Montressor Space Port and flew our way deeper into space. Suddenly I heard something beside me. There was a whole group of orcis galactici. A huge one nearly touched the top of our ship! And as it passed, a baby galacticus flew behind her.  
I jumped on to the jibboom and ran to the rope holding the bowsprit. The baby flew just closely enough by me so I could pet her softly for just a few seconds.  
They stuck by the ship for a few more seconds but just as fast as they appeared, they were gone. They were way faster than any ship I've ever been on. I've only seen so many one other time. It's a very rare sight to see.  
I safely walked back and grabbed my bucket. _Now back to work._ Sighing, I walked back down to where I was originally scrubbing right before Jim got on the ship. Speaking of which, where was he? Were him and Silver still talking down in the galley?  
"Jimbo!" I heard Silver yell, looking back to the left shrouds. I followed his gaze only to see that Jim was already staring at me. My eyes widened. Why was he looking at me like that? "Jimbo!" Silver yelled again, getting his attention now. "I got two new friends I'd like ye to meet," Jim looked around, waiting for someone to appear. "Say hello to Mister Mop and Misses Bucket!" He rolled his eyes. "Yipee" Jim said, sarcastically. He hopped down from the shrouds and headed for the galley to get water.  
"Yuck." Doctor Doppler was clanging and banging down the stairs He was covered in green slime and fuming with anger. Loose screws fell with every step. "Um, doctor, would you like me to help you out of that? It's really unnecessary." I smiled politely. "Oh, thank you, dear. What, um, what was your name again?" I stepped closer and started pulling on the left sleeve. Ugh, it was wet from the orca's. "Maggie," I smiled but a minute, but then had to scrunch my eyebrows in concentration. These were on really tight. I pulled as hard as I could until it flew off. "Phew." I said, laying it on the ground. His frail arm popped out of the side. He started wiping the slime off his face. "Haha, got a little too close to the galactici, huh?" I said while walking around to the other arm. "Yes! It was horribly disgusting. They're fascinating creatures but I didn't want to know them _this_well." I helped him with the others and unlatched the suit once all the pieces were off. "Thank you very much, Maggie. I'll just go store these somewhere. Ha, maybe I'll put them in the Captains room. See how she likes that..." he picked up the suit and started talking to himself while walking towards the captains headquarters. I laughed and took a deep breath. There was still a lot of work to be done.

I suddenly heard a thump behind me. "Yeah, I got your 'Mister Mop'." Jim muttered, he dunked the mop into the soap water. "Oh wait!" I said, a little louder than I intended. "I'm..I'm sorry. I already cleaned there. Um, I actually did everywhere else but right here, the quarter deck and then the stairways." His eyes widened. "You scrubbed this whole ship? Man, how long have you been here?" I laughed. "Not too long. About 5 and a half hours. 6 tops. Silver knows how to keep ya busy." I started fiddling with my hands, something I always do when I get nervous, but winced it pain the second after. I was getting more blisters by the second. I would have to wrap them up before they started bleeding or got infected. "That doesn't look to good," he said, looking at my hands. "I can finish it from here, you go take a break." I didn't hesitate to tell him no. "I'm fine, really. I'm used to it. I don't mind the hard-work." And with that note, I got on my knees, dunked my sponge in the warm water and started scrubbing again. "Well aren't you stubborn," he said. I looked up to see him smirking.

I would've been staring and looking like an idiot if it weren't for that 8 foot monster man, bumping into him like an idiot. "Watch it, twerp." He said, raising his fist. I glared at him. It was the same guy who felt me up earlier. "Don't listen to them. This whole crew is nothing but douche-bags." He seemed to not even hear me. He just looked ahead to the three guys whispering to each-other. They suddenly caught us both staring and stopped talking. "What are you looking at, weirdo?" The head that had tentacles for hair (that he also used to walk on) said. The chest then spoke. "Yeah. Weirdo."  
Suddenly a hissing noise rang above us. "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own buisnesssss..." The spider-creep said. He passed me and went straight for Jim, even though I was looking at the guys too. Spider boy harrassed me earlier too, so I knew he was up to no good. I stood up. "Look, we weren't trying to-" "Why? You got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim uninterrupted me. I sucked in my breath.  
The spider grabbed Jim by the cover of his shirt and raised him up till he was about 3 feet off the ground. "Maybe you're ears don't work ssssssso well." Jim coughed and tried looking the other way. "Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine." I gasped. "Jim!" Was he _trying _to get himself beat? "Why you impudent little..." Suddenly he slammed him again the wooden pole connecting to the Main Mast. All of the crew was suddenly surrounding us shouting to kick Jim's butt. "Slice him! Slice him!" The little old woman head with long arms shouted, jumping about. I panicked.  
I remembered the Galley being directly below us though, and started banging on the floor. Silver would stop this. "Any last wordsss, cabin boy?" I heard. I started banging louder, even though my hands stung. " Mister Scroop," I heard come out of Silvers mouth. He had grabbed the claw away from Jims face, and was eating one of those purple fruits. I sighed in relief. "You ever see what happens to a fresh Porp..when you squeeze reeeal hard?" Silver started squishing the claw until he finally let Jim free. "What's all this then?" Arrow shouted from behind us. I rushed to Jims side. "Are you okay?" I whispered, putting my hand slightly on his back. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up. He didn't let go for a few seconds, and it gave me butterflies. "You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mister Scroop?" He glared at him until he saw the red glow of Silvers look that said "You better fucking say yes or I really will crush your arm". He buckled and finally answered with "Transparently."

"Well done Mister Arrow, sir!" Silver shouted, scooting everyone along back to their stations. "A tight ship's a happy ship! Sir!" When everyone was finally gone, Silver went back to being pissed off. "Jimbo!" He yelled, picking up the mop. "I gave you a job!" "Hey, I was doing it until that BUG thing-" "PLUG IT. Now. I want this deck swabbed spotless. And heaven help ya if it's not done." He pointed his finger at me. "Same for you, angel. We just started this journey and I'll not have any funny business wit de two of ya." He looked back. "Morph!" The pink little cutie flew over. "Keep an eye on these pups. Let me know if there be any more distractions." And with that he walked away. We both sighed and looked down at the floor. Morph grew his eyes and followed us, making sure he watched our every move. I laughed. "Come here you little clump of goo." Morph changed back to normal and buzzed into my hands. He rang his little..purr I want to say? It was somewhere between a purr and a chirp sounding noise. Whatever it was, it was adorable. A few minutes of silence flew by.  
"Morph, isn't Jim crazy?" He morphed into Jims head and said "Crazy! Crazy!" I giggled. Jim sighed and turned his back to me while plopping the mop into his bucket. "Look, I don't know what the hell that was all about. But I'm just warning you that if you keep doing that on this trip, you aren't going to last very long. It sucks, I know. But you just gotta learn to suck it up." I grabbed my things and headed towards the quarter deck.  
"Wait!" I heard him behind me after a few seconds. "You're...You're right. I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed. But I didn't know whether it was because he was nervous to admit I was right, or if he was shy to admit he was wrong. And, yes, there's a big difference.  
I smirked. "Just help me so we can get this job over with." He saluted. "Yes Ma'am." We walked up together in silence. I found myself really comfortable around Jim. Like I wasn't in any danger when we were alone. As opposed to being alone with anyone else on this ship...

"So...What did you mean earlier? That you're used to stuff like this?" Jim asked, dumping the water out onto the floor. He took my sponge and started scrubbing. I guess I had to mop now. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You caught that, huh?" I could feel my cheeks heating up a little. "Yeah. And I don't know if you meant that you're just a hard-worker or if you were forced to work hard." I sighed and looked down at my feet. I didn't want to talk about it with him just yet, because I feared he would judge me. Probably even look down on me for it. But what would he think if I didn't give him an answer? I contemplated my answer for a few moments.  
"You can trust me, you know." He said, quietly. I sighed again and picked up Jims mop that was just flopped over by the second pail of water. "I'm a flagger, Jim. I flag down boats looking for a crew and I hop on." I turned my back to him and started working, feeling the shame starting to soak it. "So...You live for adventure? That's not bad. Why are you so embarrassed? I would love to go see other worlds and galaxies." I suddenly got mad. "You would love being pushed around and ordered 24/7? You would love being harassed by men years older than you, taller than you, and stronger than you? You would love to know that-" I felt my eyes water up and just stopped right there. "I don't complain because I can't afford to complain, Jim. " I hoped that he would just drop it.  
Morph flew over and landed on my shoulder and snuggling closer to my neck. I sniffled and wiped my eyes before turning back around. Jim was looking at the floor now too. "Have they ever...gone to far...with you?" I knew exactly what he meant. Rape.  
"Twice." I saw his head snap up to look at me in the corner of my eye. "The first time, I was 8 and didn't know what they were doing. They said it was a game. And I was stupid enough to listen."  
It was getting darker now. More stars were coming out. I sighed and sat down. "The second time, I had flagged a pirate ship. I didn't know they were pirates, but once we got far enough from land, they made their appearance. After a few weeks when everyone was sleeping, I stole a life boat and flew until I found Montressor Spaceport. This Spaceport was more promising. More organization and more friendly people. So I've flagged there every since." Jim scrunched his eyebrows. "But...why don't you just go home?" I chuckled. "Because I don't a house or a family to go home to." I sighed. "My Mom died when I was 7. My dad became depressed and left me at our home spaceport to catch a ship to my grandmothers because he thought he would be unable to take care of me properly. I got on the wrong ship and took an adventure instead, and it was great. But 3 weeks later, I got news that both my Grandmother and my Father had died in a house fire. My Dad was checking up on me and when he got there, my Grandma didn't know that I was supposed to even be there. My Dad decided to stay for the night and look for me the next morning but...something happened. And the house went up in flames." I was rambling. Why the hell was I rambling about this? I barely even know this guy and here I am telling him everything about my life. "Maggie, I'm-" I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't you dare. I love working here. It's a lot of work and it has it's downfalls...but it's beautiful." I said, looking up at the now dark sky. I meant what I said. It had it's horrible downfalls. It gave me scars that no medicine could fix. But it also gave me the memories that would last a lifetime.

We went back to work and finished by the time the other crew members were going to bed. Even Morph helped out a little by shape-shifting into a little mini-mop and pretending to swob our shoes. Jim sighed and wiped his brow. "Well this has been a fun day, huh," Talking to Morph. "Making new friends. Like that Spider-Psycho." Morph changed into Mister Scroop and raised his claws. "Spider-Psycho! Spider-Psycho!" he mimicked. We both giggled. "A little uglier," I commented. Morph changed into an uglier version and laughed evilly. Jim chuckled "Pretty close," "Weeell," we heard someone say. Walking up the stairs was Mister Silver. "Thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one peace." I rolled my eyes. He was carrying a pot of scraps and poured them out into the open sky. Morph flew down to get some of the goodies. "Look, I uh," Jim started to say. He kept his eyes on the floor. "What you did, I...thanks." He finally said. Silver looked at him apologetically. "Didn't your pap teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" I looked back at Jim, wondering the same thing. He knows everything about me now...what's his story? Jim's smile quickly disappeared. He didn't answer. "Your father not the teachin' sort?" Jim sighed. "No. He was more of the 'taking off and never coming back' sort." My heart dropped. My parents weren't around because that was their fate. But Jims father wasn't around because he didn't want to be. And that must've been terrible. "Awwh," Silver said, walking towards him. They both leaned onto the edge, looking out into never-ending space. "Sorry, lad." Jim coughed. "Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Silver rubbed his chin. "Is that so?" He put his hand on his hip. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not I'll be pounded a few skills into that thick skull of yours to keep ya out of trouble." "What?" From now on I'm not lettin' you out of me sight." "You can't do that-" "I won't as so much let ya eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so." He slammed the table. "Don't do me any favors!" "Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."


	2. The Fire Grows

**Day 1: Scraping the Shit Off the Side Of the Boat**

"Put some elbow into it!" Silver shouted at us when he could see us struggling to pull off the space barnacles. I wiped my face with my sleeve. We had hundreds more to do and we only did about 13. I was exhausted. "Silver, you're the one with the metal arm. Why don't you help us?" I asked, my arms limp. I couldn't do anymore.  
"This isn't just to get the boat clean, pretty. This is about building character." he laughed. "Now keep going!"

**Day 2: Peeling Tens Of** **Hundreds...and Hundreds...of Potatoes.**

"People sure do love potatoes, huh?" Jim said to me, jokingly. We were sitting on wooden stools in galley and looking up at the warm bright sky shining through the floors holes. "Hey, I'd rather be doing this than scraping space barnacles." Silver looked at us in the corner of his eye and smiled.

**Day 3: Playing Boy Scout and Learning How to Tie Knots**

"Are you watching?!" Silver shouted at us both. I was falling asleep and Jim was daydreaming. "Now, you tie it like this, alright? Twist dis here, put dis over, pull that under and..there! You should have-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Jimbo?" He asked, looking around. Jim had made his knot and scoot down back to the deck. He started walking along the edge of the ship. "Oh blast me," Silver said, frustrated. I just chuckled and closed my eyes again.

**Day 4: Scrubbing All of the Decks...Again.**

"Well look at dat. You missed a spot." Silver said, shoving another bucket of water into each of our hands. I had wrapped my hands 2 times in the past week. Including today. And already it was starting to come undone. We didn't even bother to object. We just bit out tongues and did what we were asked.

**Day 5: Getting To Know One Another**

"I remember all these times that my father wouldn't even bother coming home for dinner. He was too involved in creating new blueprints for ships and planning adventures. And the few times he did come home, my mom and I would have to pry him away from his office to get his attention." Jim was telling me while we looked up at the stars. We were hiding from Silver in the Main Mast basket. "I remember waking up early one morning and seeing my dad walking out to a ship outside my window. I rushed downstairs and my mom was crying at one of our tables at the Benbow Inn. I ran outside to catch my father but...it was too late. And that was the last I saw of him."

**Day 6: Nights of Storytelling and Hot Coco**

"The monster, I swear, had dese bright yellow eyes! And a tongue 2 meters long, I swear to ya! It almost looked like a giant snake!" Silver exclaimed, creating figures with his robotic arm. Jim and I sipped at our drinks and dosed off, only half-listening. My head fell onto his shoulder. "Oh, jeez. Sorry," I said, my voice sounding exhausted and loopy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Don't worry about it." He smiled, also tired. I smiled back and rested my head. He smelled like potatoes and I started laughing hysterically.

**Day 7: Washing Dishes. And Lots Of Them.  
**  
"My god, how much food can 20 men eat?" I muttered, frustrated in all the dishes we had to wash. We were just about done but I was still mad at the fact that I had to spend 3 hours doing nothing but scraping off old food from plates and pans. Jim chuckled.  
Suddenly I heard Silver walking over and he threw a huge mountain of more dishes right in front of us. My mouth dropped. "This is a joke right? You're pranking us. Where are the hidden cameras?" I stood up, ready to snap. But Jim grabbed my hand and shook his head. Silver just smiled and walked right back upstairs. I growled and grabbed one of the huge pots. This was gonna be a long night...

**Day 8: A Boat Ride We'd Never Forget**

"Alright, pull on those ropes now." Silver ordered. We tugged on the rope and then loosened the knots. The life boat floated in the air and then slowly depleted into the space below us. We both grew disappointed. I thought I was gonna get to go ride with Jim...but I guess not.  
We turned around to go back to the main deck, but suddenly we heard the buzzing come closer to us. "Ay! Are you two pups comin or not?" We heard Silver yell. We looked over to see Silver waiting for us. Jim and I looked at each other before he jumped in. He looked back up at me and raised up his arms. I rolled my eyes and jumped too. I stumbled a little and Jim grabbed my waist. It was a lot more comforting than when Silver did only a few days ago...  
Jim backed up into the control seat where Silver told him how to drive the thing. It reminded me of when my Dad taught me when I was young...but it also reminded me of when it was my only way of escaping. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind when Jim blasted off into the night sky! "Whoaa!" Silver yelled. Jim was racing towards a shooting star. Determination was written all over his face. I crawled to the front of the boat, just like I had during the ships take-off. Jim looked to the side and then hopped in the trail of the star. It glowed a shimmering blue inside, and star dust flew all over us. I raised my hands up and howled. This was better than anything I could ever hope to imagine.  
Suddenly the boat started turning and turning and then Jim escaped the shooting star and raised the sail. We all started brushing off the star dust and laughed. We headed back towards the RLS _Legacy._

Jim and I huffed and puffed while pulling on the ropes to raise up the boat. All of a sudden, Jim was in front of me and the boat was side-ways. "Oh, you havin' a little trouble there?" He winked and butterflies erupted in my stomach. "Oh quit trying to show off," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. We tied the ropes around the hooks and plopped back down. "Jimbo, if I had good maneuverist skills like dat when I was your age, they'd be bowing at the streets I walk on today." Jim shrugged. "I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my phrases when I left home." We lifted our legs up on the seats and just relaxed. "But I'm gonna change all that." Jim said, looking at me. "Are you now? How so?" Silver asked, petting Morph. "Ahh, I got some plans." He scooted back and put his hands behind his head. "Gonna make people see me a little different." He shut his eyes.  
I made me happy to see Jim so excited to go back home and start a new life. But it also saddened me inside, because it was a reminder that after this voyage, who knows when I would see him again. "Ooooh," Silver also looked a little blue. "Sometimes plans go astray." Jim smiled "Not this time." I sighed and looked down at my hands. I was crazy to be so involved with someone I had only met a week ago. But I couldn't help it. I was falling for Jim...and falling hard.  
Silver plopped up his bad leg and cringed. He tried tightening up a bolt with his hands but he just couldn't do it. Morph phased into a wrench and helped him out. "So, how did that happen anyway?" I asked him. Jim's eyes were open now, also curious to the story behind the steel and wires. "You give up a few tings chasin' a dream." he said, looking down at his hand. "Was it worth it?" Jim asked. He chuckled. "I'm hopin' it tis, Jimbo. I most surely am." He took in a deep breath and leaned back.  
"BAM!" Something crashed outside, knocking the whole ship sideways. We hopped out of the boat and rushed onto the deck. "What the devil?" Silver muttered when we stepped foot onto the main deck. "Immense evacuation, -buckle!" I heard the Captain shouting, she was running out of her headquarters. "Aye, Captain!"  
**"All hands, fasten your life-lines!" **Mister Arrow ordered. Everyone ran and grabbed a piece of rope. Jim was speedy fast about his and helped me put mine on too. "Hey, we're gonna be alright, okay?" Jim said to me while double tying the knots. I didn't even know what the say, so I just nodded my head. I had butterflies, but not the good ones that only Jim could create. They were the "I have no idea what's going to happen" butterflies. And frankly, I thought I might puke.  
Suddenly a gush of hot wind bit at our skin, hurling clumps of burning gas at us and damaging the solar sails as well. "Mister Arrow! Secure all sails!" The captain shouted. **"Secure all sails!" **He repeated for all ears to hear. "Take them down, men!" I was just about to help, but suddenly remembered that we didn't shut the door to all the life boats. What if something happened and we had no way of escape because the life-boats were destroyed. I untied the knots of my life-line and slipped off the rope. It took a while but I finally managed to get them off. I threw the rope near where all the other life-lines were secured and dashed towards the port where the life boats were. _Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!_ I repeated in my head. Pass the galley, through the halls, down the stairwell and there they were. And sure enough, the escape pod under the boat we used was still open. The air was scorching hot and swimming through this metal room. I walked over the control system and pushed up on the right handle bar to the close the door. I huffed but started running again when I heard screams coming above me. "What the-" I popped out and saw a ball of gas and dust, probably 5 times bigger than the boat, hurling right towards us. My eyes widened. The man controlling the gun to destroy the thing hopped out of his seat and started running. "What are you doing!" I shouted, running into the seat and blasting the million degree flame with all my might. Suddenly it started backing up. "Captain! The staaaar!" The green man shouted from the main mast. "It's evolving into a...a **_black hole!?"_ **I heard Doctor Doppler shout from above. I started running towards the life lines to put mine on again, only to be thrown to the ground by the hot waves again. My knee started burning like I had scraped it. But it would have to wait. I got back up and raced to the ropes. I threw it above my head and tied it around my waist, copying what Jim did as best as I could. "Curse me for not paying attention to Silver's lesson. " I was filled with regret. "All sails secured, Captain!" Mister Arrow yelled. "Good! Now! Release them immediately!" "Uh..Aye, Captain." He turned around "You heard her, men! Release those sails!" Everyone complained but I just started climbing the shrouds. If it meant staying alive, I would do just about anything. I climbed until I reached the sails. Of course, I was stuck with , AKA Spider-Psycho. But I ignored him and just grabbed the rope to start undoing those solar sails. Suddenly another wave hit, almost knocking us off the rail. Until I saw that _was_knocked off. "AHHH!" He screamed. I grabbed the rope connecting him to his life line, only knocking me down too. I crashed against the rail with my ribs. I shouted in pain but shrugged it off and started pulling Mister Arrow up. "Mister Scroop! Help! Please!" I begged, I couldn't hold on much longer. My hands were ripping at the blisters and my ribs were crying out in pain. "Ssssure, no problem," he hissed. He leaned down and cut Arrows life line. "What are you doing?!" I shouted, still managing to hold on. But if I let go...  
Suddenly something sharp stabbed me in the rib. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and accidentally let go. The last thing I heard from Mister Arrow was only his screams. And then there was Scroops message. "Tell anyone what happened, and I'll be ssssure to be your number thhhree." I swear, my heart stopped beating at his words.  
He was eavesdropping on Jim and I's conversation. He knew everything.  
And if I told anyone that he had killed Mister Arrow, he would take advantage and possibly even get rid of me too.  
"**Captain the last wave! Here it comes!**" Doctor shouted. "Hold on to your life-lines, Gents. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Suddenly things went from a bright orange to a pitch black. Everyone and everything was dead silent.  
And then.  
_Boom._  
The last wave hit and the Solar Sails took action. We blasted out of there and were out of harms way. Atleast...I thought.  
I could barely breath, let alone hold my own body weight anymore. I fell from the railings and slammed against the floor. I felt the sting for a moment but then, just numb. I couldn't feel anything but the hotness on my rib and the buzzing in my ears.  
Everyone started cheering, but then it went dead silent again. "MAGGIE!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Jim... My vision was getting hazier by the minute. "Jim?" Someone said. She sounded like me. "I'm here! I'm here! What happened!" My vision was fading to black "Jim..?" The girl asked again. And then, darkness surrounded me again.

**Jim POV**

I gathered up Maggie in my arms. She was bleeding, and bleeding bad. Her hands were sliced open and her right rib-area was torn and bleeding as well. Silver was next to me in seconds. "Oh dear..." I started hyperventilating. What the hell happened to her? What was she doing that could have caused this?  
"It seems as though Maggie was trying to save Mister Arrow, Captain," I heard someone say behind me. It was that spider-douche. "Mister Arrows life-line was not secured. Maggie grabbed tight of his rope, but she got blasted by the waves. This...is all that's left." He handed the Captain Arrows hat.  
That..that's impossible. "No," I objected. Everyone was staring at me. "No! I checked them all!" I looked over to the life-lines. One was missing. "I...I checked them all." I said in horror. I looked down to Maggies face. Even unconscious she was still beautiful. Silver took her out of my hands and started carrying her toward Delbert. "Let's take a look at her," he said, leading Silver to the Captains office. My hands started shaking when I looked down to see them covered in her blood. How could I have done this? "Mister Arrow was a um," The Captain cleared her throat. "I fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks. As do we all. Resume your posts...we carry on." I felt so disgusting. So mortified with myself. The only thing I could do was run away. I hurried to the den and grabbed my jacket and then ran to the shrouds. I didn't want to have to beg for forgiveness to Maggie yet. I didn't want to have to cry infront of her. I didn't want to be forced to look at her wounds and say "Hey, I'm sorry I caused that." I'm not better than the guys who hurt her before. I'm no better than the Jim I was a week ago. No matter how hard I tell myself that I'm better.  
_I just screw everything up. And here I have to one chance to make this girl apart of my future and I just..I SCREW IT UP! _I screamed at myself. I don't deserve an ounce of that treasure waiting for us. I don't deserve to even be on the same ship as Maggie.  
What if she doesn't wake up for days? What if she comes into a coma? What if we don't have the medicine to heal her? What if-  
I suddenly heard someone below me. "It wadn't your fault ya know," It was Silver. I sighed. Can't he just leave me alone? "Why half the crew would be spinnin in that black of Benson if it weren't for-" I hopped down, furious. "Look, don't you get it!? I screwed up! I mean for two seconds I actually thought that maybe I could do something right. But...GAH." I started pulling on my hair. "I just..." I huffed. "Just forget it. Forget it." I felt his hand on my shoulder and he turned me around to look at him. "Now you listen to be, James Hawkins. You got the makins of greatness in ya! But ya got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of! Well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off you that day." My eyes started watering. "I...I gotta go see Maggie," I muttered. "Off wit ya lad. Go and tell her I said no more jumping off rails, alright? And don't forget to get some shut-eye. Got busy days ahead of us." He patted me on the back. I smiled up at him, "Thanks," I hurried towards the captains quarters. What would I even say? 'I'm sorry'? That didn't cut half of it. Suddenly my confidence had gone down the drain.  
I sighed when I got to the door. "Here goes nothing," I muttered. I knocked on the door and opened it a little. "Ow!" I heard Maggie say. "Yeah, it's going to still quite a bit but it'll go away soon," Delbert was still helping her put on medicine. "Hello?" I said. "Hmm? Oh Jim, come in." Captain said from behind the door. She was sitting at her desk reading a book. "She's waiting for you. She woke a little while ago and hasn't stopped asking about you ever since." My heart fluttered. "Really?" I looked in the direction to where their voices were coming from. There were two doors. One was shut and probably locked and the other was open just a crack. I guessed it was the second one. "Yes, but before you go in there let me just remind you about one thing, Mister Hawkins. A girls heart is a cruel thing to play around with. If you're as crazy about her as she is for you, you need to tell her." I laughed "You know I never thought you would be the one to give me love advice." She laughed as well. "Usually I don't have to give it considering normally I have an all male-crew. But you two are an exception of many." "Jim? Is that Jim?" I looked to the door behind me that was open a little. Maggie's voice was definitely coming from that one. I looked back to the Captain, she jolted her head to the door. Telling me I was dismissed. I walked near the door and knocked "Knock-knock?" Delbert was just covering her with the blanket. "Jim!" He said, "You are here! I didn't know if Maggie was just getting tired of my jokes or if she actually heard you come in." "I believe it's both, Doctor!" Captain Amelia shouted from outside. Maggie giggled and I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful. Her headband was removed and so was the ponytail. She was swimming in a pool of her dark red hair and she was stunning. "Ugh, that woman, I swear. Excuse me. You know just because you don't have a single funny bone in your body doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else!" He shouted while walking towards the door. He shut it behind him. "They're so cute. They bicker like this all the time but they're too stubborn to realize they have feelings for each other." She said, looking up towards me. She tried moving to get comfortable but she quickly winced in pain. "Dont! Here, tell me what to do to help." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "I'm your slave." I saluted and then winked. I felt a sense of accomplishment when she started laughing. "Just cover my feet up with the blanket. I pulled the blanket to straighten it out but I pulled too much and the blanket was now only covering from her belly button and downward. Everything was covered with bandages but I still gasped. She was painfully gorgeous but what I saw was also frightening.  
The bandages on her ribs we bloodstained for about 5 inches. I thought it was just a jab, but I can see now that it's way worse. There was also two 'X's on the sides of her hips. But they look like they'd been scarred over for years.  
Years.  
Those scumbags marked her when she was molested. I was fuming with anger. She grabbed the blanket and covered her body. "I'm sorry. I know I was stupid to try and help with the sails." I suddenly calmed down. She thought I was angry with her.  
I stepped closer and kneeled by her face. "Maggie, I'm not upset with you. How could I be? Maggie, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I didn't secure the life-lines. This was none of your fault. Maggie...I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I bit my trembling lip. How could I have done this to the girl I lo- "Why are you angry then?" She said, her eyes watery too. "I saw your scars. The ones on your hips." She groaned and smacked her hands on her face. Her hands had been bandaged as well. "Don't do that, silly. You'll hurt yourself." I grabbed her hands and placed them back to her sides. But I kept my hold on her right one. "I'm already hurt," she said, jutting out her lip a little. I chuckled. "Don't I know it. And I'm not ever letting that happen to you again, got it? I will never put you in harms way again." She looked at me with her big green eyes. I took my other hand and wiped away her tears. "Stop crying, beautiful." I said quietly. "You first," she whispered back. I laughed, she was just so cute. "You always were stubborn. Even when you could be laying on your death bed, you gotta be the strong one." She sniffled. "This isn't my death bed." She sighed and looked away. "I'm getting out of here the same way you are. I refuse to be carried out like some little girl this time." I smirked. "I agree. Because I won't let you get hurt. You won't _have_ to be carried out. I mean, unless you wanted to be." I joked. She glared at me and stuck out her tongue. We grew silent.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked, curious. "What took you so long to come see me." She smiled and my heart melted. "I was throwing a fit and so Silver had to calm me down before I talked to you." Her eyes widened and she was silent for a few seconds. Probably waiting for me to say "Sike!" but that wouldn't happen. "Why?" I grew serious. "Maggie, weren't you listening? I blame myself for everything that happened to you. Because that's exactly what happened. _I_ didn't secure the life-lines. _I _wasn't there to help you hold on to Arrows rope. _I_ wasn't there to keep you from falling. Mag, I screwed up big time. And no amount of apologies can fix my mistakes. But I can promise you that I will never let anything bad to you happen again. No, I _swear_ to you." I leaned in closer to her face. I just...I needed to touch those lips. But suddenly I felt her hand on my mouth. "Jim, I need help." I started looking around frantically. 'What's wrong? Did I bump into you? What did I-" she put her hand on my lips once again. "I'm falling." she replied. "What?" Her eyes started to tear up again. "I'm falling for you...fast and hard. And I'm scared." I relaxed and started leaning in again. "Then let me catch you."


	3. Saving The Ones We Love

Maggie POV

"You infernal woman! Can't I have just have a cup of coffee before you start your snarky remarks?!" I heard Delbert yelling from outside. I took in a deep breath and started to stretch. I was stiff and weak, but so far the pain was tolerable. I yawned as I tried sitting up, happy to not be cringing in pain anymore. I smiled at myself...and smiled even more when the memories of last night came fresh back into my mind. Jims kisses were pure bliss. His lips tingled against mine as though he had eaten a mint clover not too long before. His breath was sweet and his kisses were warm and inviting. I could kiss him for hours if I had the chance.  
I stretched my arms, happy again that I was practically normal again. The cut wasn't too deep, didn't even need stitches. It was just extremely painful. Scroop had scratched a vein, which was why I lost so much blood, and which is why it hurt so bad.  
"Oh man up, Doctor." Captain Amelia grumbled to Doctor Duppler.  
I got up slowly and started walking towards the chair in the corner of the room. My dress was folded up neatly and placed on top of the seat. I picked it up to see the damage. There wasn't as much as I thought there would be. Most of the blood faded in to the color brown the dress originally was. There was a huge rip on the side but since I was bandaged up, that wouldn't be a problem. I slipped it over my head and smoothed it out. My flats were also by the chair so I put those on too. I couldn't find my headband anywhere though...  
I shrugged it off and walked out to the Captains office. "Good morning," I said, smiling to the bickering couple. They weren't _really _a couple but that would only take a few more days to change that. "Feeling better I presume?" Delbert was in the middle of saying something but Captain cut him off. He snapped his mouth shut and looked towards me. "Yes, much better. Thank you, for everything. To the both of you." Doc stood up "Amelia and I are just happy that we didn't have to lose another crew member." The Captain mumbled something and Delbert and her went straight back to fighting. I chuckled and made my way out of there. I started walking down the stairs towards the main deck, breathing in huge breaths of air. It got heavier every day, and more and more clouds appeared as well.  
I took in another deep breath, only feeling slight pressure on my rib cage, and made my way towards the shrouds. I wanted a few moments to myself before I had to work to the bone, by Silvers orders.  
I climbed the shrouds and slipped my tush into the ropes till I was comfortable enough to know I wouldn't fall. I wrapped my arms together to keep from the early chilled breeze.  
"Crap," I muttered when I realized I had messed up the bandages for the palms of my hands. They started to sting. I unwrapped them and started wrapping them again when I heard "PLANET-HOOOO!" from above. I quickly tied the bandages and skimmed the horizon. Sure enough, there it was. Treasure planet.  
Suddenly all of the crew members ran up from the Galley and looked over from the ships edge as well.  
It looked exactly like all the storybooks my Father read to me as a child. The green ring of dust particles, the spiked rocks covering the planets boundary like a white picket fence would for a backyard. It was beautiful..  
But where was Jim? He was missing everything! I looked through the crowd of people, no Jim to be found. I looked back to where the Galley was to see Silver stepping down the stairs. Was Jim still in there?  
I hopped down to follow Silver. "Excuse me, sorry, excuse-" "Hey, watch where you're stomping around boso!" The shriveled up woman said. She had nothing but a head and two arms but she still talked like she was the toughest woman on this boat. "Oh, calm your shit, hot-head." I spat at her and walked away before she could say something else. "Did you just hear that dumb girl say that to me!?" She started yelling from behind me. I just kept walking towards the stairwell. "Gahhh!" I heard someone scream. "Jim?" I said, my eyes widening. He started running up the stairs, steam filling the room behind him. "We gotta go!" He shouted. He grabbed my hand and we started running towards the Captains Headquarters. Morph followed behind us. "What's going on!?" I shouted, my rib starting to burn. We rushed into the office and shut the door behind us. Jim locked it.  
"Jim? What's-" Delbert asked but Jim interrupted "Pirates. Silver and all of the other crew members are pirates and their planning on stealing the map _and_ the treasure! We gotta go! **Now!" **I stopped breathing. Pirates. The last time I was on a ship with pirates... I heard a whistle coming from outside.  
"Pirates on my ship!? I'll see they all hanged." Captain said, opening the cabinet with the map and several guns. Jim grabbed my hand, but I couldn't even look at him. Pirates. "Doctor, familiar with these?" She threw a gun into Delberts hands. "Oh, well, I've seen, uh, well I've read," it suddenly blasted and shot one of the lights on the walls. "Um, no. No I'm not." She rolled her eyes, sighing. Morph was admiring the copper toned ball thing the Captain was holding.  
The lock on the door was suddenly glowing a bright orange. They were trying to get in. Pirates. "Mister Hawkins, defend this with your life." She tossed the ball to Jim and Morph stole it from the air. "Morph! Gimme that!" Jim tugged it away from him and managed to put it in his pocket.  
Pirates.  
"Alright, stand back," Captain warned. She took a rifle from the cabinet and shot at the floor. The hole was big enough that we all squeezed through and starting running through the hallways towards the life boats. Jim grabbed my hand and made sure I kept up. I put my hand on my bandages to keep pressure on them, because I was sure I was bleeding now. We got to where the life boats were when Delbert tripped. Captain pulled him out of the way and slammed the door tight, melting it so it would take them long enough to get through.  
We sprinted towards the boats and hopped in. Amelia push down the handle and opened the door to escape. "_Faster, faster, faster," _I mumbled, looking down to the door that seemed to be taking forever. The captain ran to the boat and jumped in, taking the rifle off her back and preparing to shoot.  
"Morph!" I heard Jim scream. Morph had grabbed the weird ball out of his back pocket and flew over the the bridge. Jim hopped out, trying to catch him. Suddenly we heard a crash behind us, the crew had gotten in. The started shooting at us like crazy, and the captain didn't hesitate to fire back. Doctor Doppler stood up and shot at the gear above us, sending it and the bridge holding the pirates down the escape pod. "Did you actually aim for that?" Captain asked him. "You know actually I did!?" he stared at the gun. Amelia pushed him down for cover when the other men showed up. Suddenly the escape door was closing. I peered over to see Silver by the control panel. "Aw, blasted!" Captain commented. "Doctor, when I say now shoot at the forward cable. I'll take this one." She said, pointing the the ropes holding the boat. "Morph here! Morph!" Jim yelled still struggling to get the ball back. What was that thing? And why was it so important? "Morph! Morphy, c'mere." Silver said, stepping away from the controls and onto the bridge. "Morph! Morph! Bring it here! Morph!" the two went back and forth.  
I looked down to the door, it was more than 3/4 shut. _We'll never make it. _I took in a deep breath and jumped out of the boat and started running towards the controls. "What! Now she's gone too!" I heard Delbert say.  
I pushed down onto the lever with all my might until I heard a buzz. The door started opening once more. "Morph!" Jim shouted and then...nothing but silence. He grabbed the ball out of a pile of rope. And started running until he realized I wasn't in the boat. "Maggie?" He said, looking frantically around. "Jim! Go! Hurry!" I yelled, Silver snapped his head back at me, his eye was glowing red. I started looking around the floor for anything that would blast the forward cables.  
I was lucky and found a gun near the door. "Go! I'll find a way to meet up with you guys again. Just GO!" I shot at the cable, making the Captain have no other choice but to shoot the other one and for Jim to jump onto the boat. "Cabin girllll," I heard growl from behind me, pulling my hair and putting his claw up to my neck. Scroop.

Silver stood up and made his way towards me, he pushed Scroop out of the way and grabbed my arm. I could already feel the bruise starting to form. "You were smart for staying. But you were stupid to let me map go on about." He said in my ear. And then he suddenly slapped me across the face. I gritted my teeth when it started to sting. "C'mon." He tugged me to the main deck. "That's it! Come to papa!" The man at the blaster said. He was shooting for the boat. While still holding on to my arm, Silver limped his way over. "Hold your fire! We'll lose the map!" He tried pushing the gun away but it was no use. Map? That ball was a map?  
The blaster was fired and was shot towards their boat. "No! Get out of the way!" I screamed. It hit them, banging loudly. Half the boat was gone. "JIIIIIIIIIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They started hurling towards the ground. They were suddenly lost into the mushroom like trees.  
Jim. He was gone. He was dead. Just like my parents. Just like my grandma. Just like me...  
My legs went out. Silver threw me onto the ground. "Tie her up. We'll go and search around for the bodies. The maps gotta be wit dem somewhere."  
All of a sudden I was being carried by someone, but my vision was too blurry to see who. My hands were tied behind my back and I was dragged to the life boats. All of a sudden I was standing in front of Silver. "Aww, well isn't dat cute. So helpless and endearing." My stomach churned. "I hope you rot in Davey Jones locker!" I spat in his face. He was fuming with anger. He wiped off his face and then grabbed me by the throat. "Just for that, you get to ride with me." He smiled evilly. He spun me around and tied a piece of cloth around my mouth so I couldn't speak or spit at him again. He grabbed me by the hair and started pulling me to the last of the life boats. "I'll search for a clearing, you men follow my trail in a wee bit." he ordered the other men. My heart started racing after he said 'in a wee bit'. He tossed me in the boat and hopped in himself after grabbing something from the side. What the hell did he just grab?  
We started lowering down into the sky. "What? Oh, you're wondering what I have? Just some more rope my dear. I think we'll get a kick out of it tonight." He laughed as he pulled down the sails and turned on the jets. I tried kicking myself away from him but he saw me. "Ohhh no you don't." He said, pulling me by my ankles. He revealed some of my leg. "Oh, what do we have here?" He tossed up my skirt, and stared at my panties. _Please dont, please_ dont, I screamed mentally. I started hyperventilating. "What's wrong, deary? You don't want me to go down here?" He said, with fake concern. "Well I didn't want me map stolen. I guess we both lose." He said, ripping off my underwear. My eyes started pooling over. _Jim! God! Please help me. Somebody save me! _I begged. "Don't need these," he said tossing them over board. "Don't need these either," he pulled off my shoes and threw them too. He spread my legs apart and stared, "Mmm, yeah there we go, girly." he scrunched his eyebrows then. "This blasted dress though. It's kinda in the way of me viewing." He grabbed the collar of my dress and sat me up. He spun me around and started to untie the rope around my wrists. What was he doing? He was seriously mad if he thought I was going to take my clothes off myself. He then spun me back around and started to tie them again, but this time my hands would be in front of me instead of behind my back.  
_Nope! _I jerked away from his touch, managing to get one hand free from his grasp. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled, grabbing it back before I could stand up and jump out of the boat. He slapped me again. "Guess you don't know how to pick your fights either," he grumbled, tying the rope even tighter than before. He suddenly changed his metallic hand into scissors and started snapping at my dress. "Say bye-bye to that old thing," he said, ripping it off and throwing it into the forest.  
I suddenly felt disgusting. How could he be doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?  
I tried wiping at my tears with my arms. I looked down at my bandages. "Oh don't do that. I like it when you look so vulnerable." He grabbed another piece of rope and threw it around my neck. It was loose enough for me to breath but still too tight to be comfortable. He tied the end to the rope on my wrists. So now I couldn't even move my arms. I tried taking off the gag but the rope was too short, and I could only reach to my chin. I gave up and started shivering from the cold wind.  
Silver then stood up and grabbed my hair. The crotch of his pants were directly in my face. I tried looking away but he took my head and pulled me closer. "Don't you dare move," he said, gathering all of my hair. He started tying my hair into a high ponytail. His crotch smelled disgusting. Like he shit his pants not too long ago. Or maybe just hadn't bathed in a long time... Whatever it was, I didn't want to find out. And I certainly did not want any of that _inside_ of me. I tried holding my breath but that only lasted so long. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine Jim. Jim...his beautiful face. His beautiful hair. The way you can tell his mood from the color of his eyes. The way he sets his mind for success. The way he stops at nothing to prove a point. The way he-  
I screamed at the sharp pain of Silver pulling all of my hair, though it was muffled from the gag. "I said stand up!" He yelled. He was holding a piece of rope like a leash, except the collar was around my hair and pulled at my scalp every time he tugged. I slowly obeyed. He rudely eyed me from head to toe, smirking. He got right in my face, almost like he was about to kiss me...and then ripped off the bandages covering my ribs and breasts. He laughed at my crying screams then knelt down and put the last of the rope around my ankles. There was enough for me to walk on my own, but they would have to be little baby steps. I definitely wouldn't be doing any running with these on.  
"Alright you can sit your beautiful ass down." He said, still kneeling. He looked up at me and suddenly grabbed my ass. The metal was hard and cold and made me jerk forward. He smiled and then shoved his hand between my legs. I screamed and tried yelling. "Stop! Stop! Stop it!" You could barely hear. I fell back on to the seat, trying to ignore the sharp pains in my back and ribs and started shuffling away from Silver. He just shrugged. "That's alright," he said, grabbing the rope connected to my ponytail. "The other men will enjoy you more anyway." I started hyperventilating again. _Jim...please help me._ I prayed and prayed until Silver stopped the boat at a clearing. The ship had been following us the whole time, and then whole crew was leaning over the edge, staring at me with their mouths widely grinned. I thought I was going to puke. "Alright men, hop in! We walk from hear!" Silver hovered the life boat to the edge of the ship. There was only 5 or 6 crew members left, but that was still plenty. They all jumped in, grinning at me and staring at me. I glared at them and tried covering myself up as best as I could. "Do we get to play with her, Captain?" one of them asked. "Aye, but not right now. Wait till we make camp." We glided down towards the ground and landed. "Alright, half of ya go search for the boy and the map. The oder half stick wit me and we'll search for a camp ground." They all got out, Silver last. He hopped out, with the rope in his hand, pulling my hair and making me scream in the process. "Well come on! You didn't think I'd just leave ya now?" He pulled again at the rope, making me fall out and last on my knees. Great. More scrapes. "Sssshe'sss bleeding. What a turn on." Scroop hissed. I slowly got up and kept my head down. I felt so ashamed. "Come on, to the front," Silver ordered, tugging at my hair again. I walked with him to the front, crying even harder when they started to whistle at my backside. _Just you wait. I'll slice all of your throats and enjoy it! _I threatened them mentally. Half of the group left, thankfully Scroop was one of them.  
We walked for a while. It was really boring, and difficult with my ankle-cuffs. It seemed like we were walking for hours, the sun was even setting. I wouldn't even be surprised if my feet were scraped and bleeding. But I would take walking over being sexually abused any day.  
We suddenly walked out into a huge field with what looked like a house in the middle. It was almost shaped like an egg. And was covered in moss. But it was going to be our camp tonight. I shuddered at the thought of what's going to happen to me next.  
"Alright, we'll walk around de whole place. Look out for anything-" "Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey fellas! We're over here fellas!" Everyone suddenly pulled out their guns and started shooting at the voice. It was a strange looking metal man. He was covered in rust, except for his shining neon eyes. He was suddenly pulled down, and something else started shooting at us. I gasped.  
Jim.  
It couldn't be. There was no way. I was just hallucinating. Maybe it was him as an angel, and he was answering my prayers.  
The men started closing in on the house. "Hide the girl! Don't do anything with her until I say so, got it?" He threw the rope in the fat, pink mans hands and he pulled me to the mushroom trees not too far away. Did Silver see him too?  
_Please, save me, _I prayed one last time. "Stop wastin' your fire!" Silver yelled. The sound of gun shots stopped. "Helloooo up there! Jimbo?!" Jim! It was Jim! It really was Jim! He was alive!  
Tears of happiness now spilled over my cheeks. Jim was alive. "If it's alright wit da Captain, I'd like a short word witcha. No tricks! Just a little pale of armor." I looked out of the trees. Was Silver playing tricks on _me? _"Hey!" The fat man pulled at the rope. I growled at him. "Ay! Morphy! I wondered where you went off to." Silver suddenly sat down and started messing with his leg. Jim started walking down the moss to talk with him. He wasn't injured at all. He was actually here, alive and well! I almost started running towards him, but then I remembered that I was naked...And bleeding from head to toe. Silver would take one look at me and turn around and kill Jim. I can't lose him again...  
Silver started talking to him, too quiet for me to hear. After a while, he suddenly threw out his hand, wanting Jim to shake it. Jims smiled faded into an evil glare again. He started circling Silver. "All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails...what a joke." "Now see here, Jimbo-" "I mean at least you taught me one thing, stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drobloon of _my_ treasure." "That treasure is all me, by tunder!" "Well try to find it without _my_ map! By 'tunder'!" That's by baby! Stick it to him! "Oooh. You still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boy? BRING HER OUT HERE!" Silver screamed at us. The pink man laughed and then started walking out into the clearing, tugging at my rope every few seconds. I glared at him until I heard Jim gasp. "Maggie!" I looked over to see his beautiful face look at me in horror. "Jim! Jim!" I yelled, but it sounded like "jksaghakj!" with the cloth over my mouth. I tried running with baby steps, almost falling a few times. "What have you DONE TO HER? LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Jim screamed, he started running towards me. "Whoa, there, Jimbo." Silver warned, phasing his arm to a gun and pointing it to me. We both stopped dead in our tracks. "Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me...I'll use the ships cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Jim glanced from me to Silver. I shook my head at him. _Don't give him the map. Don't do it. Find the treasure and get out of here! Just knowing you're alive...that means more to me than anything._ I shouted at him in my head, dying to be able to tell him this aloud. Jim stared at me crying and started to tear up himself. "I'm so sorry, Mag." He said. My heart stung at the pain in his voice. None of this was his fault. Nothing was ever his fault! Not Arrows death, not my injuries, not me right now. All of it was mine...it was all my fault.  
"Morph!" Silver shouted, turning around to go. "NOW!" Morph hid behind Jim's shoulder. Pour baby...  
"Gah! Blasted!" He turned towards the fat pirate and snatched the rope out of his hands, making me follow behind him. I didn't leave my eyes off Jim for one second...not knowing when the next time I would see his face. We all walked to the little area of trees directly in front of the weird looking house. "Have at her, men." Silver said, pushing me to the ground once we got passed the trees. Jim wouldn't be able to see me nor hear my screams from here. And that terrified me.  
"How are we supposed to do anything with her feet tied together like that?" One guy said after the men stopped cheering. "DOGGYSTYLE!" the little green man shouted.

I can't even describe the disgusting, horrid, sinful things they did to me...And they did them for hours. Even when the other men came back with the ship and the life boat. They didn't stop. Even after Silver chopped down some wood-like material and made a fire. They didn't stop. Even when the men who already got a piece of me fetched food...they didn't stop.  
Only until the very coldest and darkest hour did my last predator stop. My last predator was Scroop. He had thrown me into the life boat and molested me. And at the very end, he cut a big X in the middle of my chest. It wouldn't turn into a scar like the ones on my hips...but might as well have.  
And now, I lay here naked, bleeding, and freezing in the life boat with nothing to cover me but the ropes still tied around me and the gag covered in my tears, blood, and spit. I was so exhausted and sore, I felt as though I could sleep for days. But I also felt like nothing could make me fall asleep. I didn't want to wake up to these filthy men. I didn't want to have to watch as they killed Jim and everyone else. I didn't want to have to be tortured like this all over again.  
"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN!?" "Shh! Ben! Quiet!" I suddenly heard, startling me. I pretending to be sleeping. If one of the guys saw that I was awake, I didn't know if he would try any funny business. Then again...why would my sleeping stop him. Plus, I was involuntarily shaking like crazy. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out I was faking it. "Okay, here it is," I heard a voice whispering. It almost sounded like... "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map." "That's a good plan! I like that plan! But the only thing I don't understand is how do we get there?" "On that." It was Jim! He was here! He was here to rescue me! I shot up, looking around frantically for his face. He was climbing out of some bubble thing from the ground, with Morph and the rusty robot. Morph suddenly found that I was looking at Jim and flew over to me. Oh I missed this little guy! He started snuggling up to my neck and cheek and quietly chirped. "Maggie!" Jim whispered. I looked over to him, I was still shivering but I suddenly felt warmer inside. My Jim was here. He tiptoed past the crew and lifted the rock that laid on the rope to keep the boat from floating away. Jim put one finger to his lips, reminding me to stay quiet. I nodded my head and held Morph in the palms of my hands. There was nothing I could do but wait. The robot followed behind us.  
Jim slowly pulled the ship out of the forest and behind the robots house. Only then did he jump into the boat and started to untie me. "Maggie, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I would've come sooner but-Oh man you must be freezing. Here," he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. He untied my wrists and ankles, and I managed to untie the gag. I threw it off me and grabbed Jims face, then crashed my lips on his. He was warm and loving. And I was so happy he was here. "I don't care, you're here now." I said in between kisses. I wiped away his tears, and he wiped away mine. "Ben and I are going to go get the map," that confused me. "I thought you already had the map? Didn't you say to Silver..?" He was shaking his head before I finished my sentence. "Don't even say that filthy bastards name. Your mouth doesn't deserve that kind of filth. And no, Morph tricked me. He phased himself to look like the map. The real one is on the ship. And I want you to stay her with the Captain and Doc." Now I was the one shaking my head. "No. I'm not leaving your side." He sighed "Mag," "No, Jim. I just got you back...please don't make me leave again. I just got you back." I looked down to my hands, the only things still bandaged. "Hey, look at me," he said, raising my head with his finger. "I'm not going anywhere okay? You don't have to stay. I won't make you." He kissed me again, until his hands roamed onto my lower back and we remembered that I was bare naked. "Oh jeez, let's cover you up. Did they put your clothes somewhere?" Jim asked, looking around the boat. "No, Sil- I mean, _he, _threw them off the boat. I don't have anything." I started looking around for something to wear too. "What's this?" Jim asked, holding some bunched up cloth. It was the Legacy's flag. "That's the flag. They must've changed the ships flag and then kept the Legacy's for sentimental pirate value or whatever." Jim handed it to me "Could you use it to cover you up? I mean, not that I wouldn't want to see you, but I don't want you freezing. Wait! I mean, not that I mean that I _want _to see your body, I mean-" I kissed him to shut up. "I know what you mean." I took the flag and stood up. "Um, Ben, turn around okay?" I said, looking around for him. "One step ahead of ya!" He said, crunched over on the ground in front of us with his eyes shut and hands over them. "Same for you two," I said to Jim and Morph. They covered their eyes as well. It's not like they hadn't already seen everything, but it was the polite thing to do.  
I wrapped the flag around me and then tied it in the front. It showed more leg than I would've liked but it was better than being nude. I untied my hair and took out the rope. Silver had tied my hair with my headband, which used to be gray but was now bloodstained. I put my hand on my scalp, only to wince from pain. It stung like a bitch. I looked at my hand, it was only slightly covered in blood. But it was still blood, none the less. _How did I manage to not faint from all this blood-loss? _I wondered.  
I sighed "Okay, we're good." I said, sitting down. "Beautiful," Jim said, only to make me blush. "Let's go get the treasure map, okay?" I kissed his cheek. Morph hopped into my hands, happy to have me be able to scratch his head now. Ben hopped into the boat as well.  
"Alright, we can't turn on the jets so we're just gonna have to glide up there." I was just happy to be away from those pirates.


	4. Charting A Course and Rattling The Stars

We finally made it the Legacy after about 30 minutes of slow gliding. We peered over the ship to make sure no one was near. Scroop wasn't with the other men, so who knows where that bastard slithered off to. We climbed on board, only for Ben to scream and fall over. "Ben!" Jim and I both hissed at the metal cluts. "Sorry!" he muttered. He got up and we looked around again, just to be sure. We slowly tiptoed down the stairs. "Okay," Jim whispered "I'll get the map, you wait-" "Gotcha Jimmy! I'll neutralize all cannons, sir!" "What, wait no! Ben!" Ben hopped down the last few steps and started walking down the hallway. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me." He started singing. I sighed and smiled at the dumb robot. "I'll go make sure he doesn't blow anything up." I whispered. "Be careful." I kissed Jim on the cheek and started heading towards Ben. "Ben! Wait up! You don't even know where you're going, dumbo!" I hissed. I half-sprinted half-speed walked towards Ben until I caught up with him. "Jeez, you couldn't slow down a bit?" I said, jokingly. "Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, no doubt."  
We turned the corner into the maintenance room. "Disable a few laser cannons," Ben said, talking to himself. "What is the big deal?" He turned to a big cabinet, "All we gotta do is find that one little wire," he opened it only for us to find hundreds of wires. "Oh momma." My eyes widened. How the hell were we gonna find the wire to the laser cannons? I started looking around. "There's gotta be some book or something that labels what all the wires connect to. I mean, why would they-" All of a sudden, the alarm started going off. I turned around to see Ben holding a red wire in his hand. "Ben! Plug it back in!" "Bad, Ben! Bad! Okay fixing." he plugged it back in and the sirens stopped. God, this guy was going to get us all killed. "Jesus Ben, don't just start pulling out random wires!" I hoped Jim was alright. "Well what do we do?" I stepped closer and looked at all the wires. "Hmm...Well what's this blue one do?" I pulled it, only to be surrounded in darkness. It shut off all the lights. "Woops! Okay, don't panick," Bens eyes lit up the room just enough so I could see where to plug it back in. They suddenly came back on red instead of the normal lights. "Weird. Oh well." I shrugged it off. "Okay, my turn!" Ben hopped in front of me. "Okay, this has got to be cannons." Ben pulled a black wire. We started floating in the air "Maybe not!" He shouted. We started floating higher and higher, thankfully there was a ceiling above us. But wait...Jim. "Ben, plug it back in! Hurry!" "I'm trying!"  
Suddenly I heard a crash out in the hallway. "What the.." My heart started racing. "Stay here, I'm going to go check on things.." I whispered. "You wouldn't happen to have a gun, would you?" He laughed "I don't really have pockets to keep any weapons in. Sorry," I sighed and grabbed on to the top of the doorway and pushed my way through the halls. Looking up, I saw a hole through the floor boards. My heart started racing.  
I looked higher through the sky, to see Jim holding on to the pirates flag and Scroop crawling towards him on the main mast. "Jim!" I gasped. Without even thinking about it, I stomped down on the ground and shot up into the sky. _I'm not losing him again,_ I shouted at myself. "Do say hello to for me," Scroop threatened, slowly cutting the rope to the flag. Jim met my glance and hurried to grab on to the mast. "Huh?" "TELL HIM YOURSELF!" I shouted, kicking Scroop in the back, flinging him into the flag and snapping the rope. Jim grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him so I wouldn't fly off either. "NOOOOOO!" Scroop shouted, flying off into never ending space.  
Suddenly, the anti-gravity cut out and we fell back onto the ground. "Oww," I said, blinking rapidly to clear my head. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" I said, realizing that I had landed on top of Jim. He laughed "Don't worry about it." We heard something clanging in the pipes then, only to see a black dusty Morph pop out, coughing. "Morph?" Jim said, he chirped at us. "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" Ben shouted from below. He was covered in loose wires and steaming like he had just been smoking a cigar. "Gee, that wasn't so tough." Suddenly Jim reached into his pocket and took out the copper toned sphere. "That's the map everyone's going crazy over?" I said, still out of breath. Jim stood up, and grabbed my hand to help me. "Yeah. This is the key to Flints treasure."

The four of us glided back, and Jim showed me the secret passage-way he used to get here. We made it to the door that was in Bens house and opened it carefully. Jim hopped out, helped me and then rushed to the corner of the room. "Doc, Doc, wake up! I got the map!" He said, sounding so proud of himself. Suddenly a metal hand reached out and grabbed it. "Fine work, Jimbo," It was Silver. "Fine work indeed." Before we could even make a run for it, someone grabbed my hands and locked them behind my back. Two men also grabbed Jim and kept him from going anywhere. Doctor Doppler and the Captain were also captured. They had been tied up and gagged.  
Morph tried biting the tail of the pink fat man who had grabbed Jims arm, but the man screamed and slammed his tail down, squishing Morph in the process. Morph yelped and flew into the pocket of Jims jacket that I was still wearing. "What's this sorry sack of metal?" The purple woman with only a head said, gesturing to Ben. "Not the face!"  
"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." Silver laughed, trying to open the map. He sighed after a few attempts. It wouldn't budge. "What the devils-" he turned with all his might, but it still wouldn't open. Jim chuckled. "Open it." The men released his arms and Silver plopped the sphere into Jim's hands.  
They glared at each other for a while until Silver pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. "I'd get busy."  
Without removing his stare with Silver, Jim pressed a few buttons and turned it. These blue and yellow particles shot out and made a green 3D picture of Treasure Planet. My eyes and mouth widened. "Oh da powers of me, would ya look!" Silver muttered. The planet then phased into a single green line and pointed to outside Ben's house. It wanted us to follow it. It was going to lead us to Flints Trove.  
Silver started laughing suddenly. "Tie em up. And leave em with the others to be-" the line suddenly went back to the sphere and shut tight. "You want the map? You're taking me too." Silver groaned and then smirked, as though he was proud of Jim. He shook his head and smiled. "We'll take em all."

We dashed into the sky on the life boat and followed the green line for miles. I didn't care much about it though.  
I buried my head into Jims chest. He rubbed my back and held me tighter. I hated being so close to these filthy pirates again. I just wanted to go back when things were normal. Screw Flints Trove. Screw the treasure. I didn't care about any of it now. "It's okay...I'm here," Jim whispered in my ear.  
After a while, we came to a sudden stop. There was a wall of shrubs in our way so we were forced to land and walk from here on. Silver got out and the other crew members followed behind. Doc and Captain were forced to stay behind. The fat man kept watch of them.  
Jim and I started walking up the hill near the shrubs, when suddenly Morph popped out of my pocket. He was shaking and looked petrified. "Don't worry, Morphy. You're alright," I put my hand out in front of him and he gladly jumped in. I snuggled him close to my chest and scratched his head so reassure him he'd be okay. Jim placed his hand on my back to make sure _I_ was reassured.  
'Jimmy I-I don't know about you," Ben started to say, also looking scared. "but I'm-I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least I think it's my life. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE!?" Ben screamed. Jim clamped his hands around the dumbos mouth. "Ben! Shhh!" Jim warned, glancing at Silver who was leading the group. "This isn't over yet."  
"We're getting close, lads!" Silver shouted. He changed his hand to a sword. "I smell treasure a-waitin!" He grabbed Jims shirt and pulled him closer. Cutting down the shrubs, it revealed nothing but empty land. Everyone gasped. This was the end of the line. Why was there nothing here?  
"Where is it!" Someone shouted. "I see nothing! One big great stinking thing of nothing!" The map went back into the sphere. "What's going on, Jimbo!" Silver yelled. "I don't know!" He said, messing with the map. "I-I can't get it open." The men started to get angry. "We should've never have followed this boy!" The purple woman said, hitting Jim's back and making him fall to the ground. "Hey!" he yelled, looking at the dirt. I got pissed. "That's it you little fucking-" "I suggest you'd get gizmo going again. And fast!" Silver yelled, looking at me to stop talking. Their shouts only got louder. Jim then slammed the map into the ground, making it glow and yellow green. We all gasped and stepped back. A green hologram of the entire galaxy then appeared. Jim stood up as the cliff also glowed a green color and met in the middle to make a giant triangle. A clear star-filled sky appeared in the triangle. "Ah heav-mercy." "The lagoon nebula?" I asked, stepping closer to them both. "But that's...half-way across the galaxy." Silver pointed out. "A big door," Jim muttered, looking at the green hologram. He pressed on of the figures. "Opening and closing," he pressed a few others. It was a map. "Let's see...Calanipus...Montressor Spaceport." he pressed, grinning. "So that's how Flint did it." I said, still in shock. "He used this_ portal _to roam the universe, stealing treasure." Jim said, about to press another button when Silver suddenly pushed him out of the way. "But where'd he stash it all?!" He quickly pressed a bunch of buttons. "Where's-dat-blasted-treasure!?" "Treasure...treasure!" Ben said, holding onto his head. "It's buried in the-" "Buried in the centroid of the mechanism." Jim muttered.  
Wait. "What if the whole planet is the mechanism?" I said. "Then the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Jim yelled, smiling at me. The men behind us started scratching and trying to dig at the floor. Only to remember we were standing on metal. "Than how in bloop-blazes are we supposed to get there!?" Silver screamed, still pressing buttons.  
I pushed him away from the map. "Just open the right door," I pressed the center of Treasure Planet and the portal popped open a picture of a red room. Jim stuck his hand in the portal and slowly walked in. Silver followed behind him, grabbing his shoulder. Everyone else rushed in and I just stood there, hesitating. I slowly walked in, Morph now flying near my shoulder. "Here goes nothing, Morph," I murmured. I stepped through the portal, only to hear a dinging sound by my feet. There was a red laser and a little silver metal capsule going off like an alarm. "Um, Jim," I said. But everyone was too busy cheering to hear me. I rushed by their side. "The loot of a thousand worlds," Silver muttered. He stepped into the treasure, and I looked around for any way of escape. I didn't even care about the treasure anymore. The legends were real, we know now. Woo.  
"We are going to need a bigger booooat!" one of the guys screamed. "This is all seeming very familiar," Ben said when I finally saw the perfect thing. A ship. It was beaten down and probably more than a hundred years old. But it was a ship none the less.  
I ignored their conversation and stepped down into the treasure. It felt cold and rough on my bare feet. I had to move fast otherwise I would sink into it. I looked behind me to make sure they were following me. They were.  
I jumped up to reach the edge of the ships railing and pulled myself up. Jim hopped up too, helping Ben. Suddenly, Ben screamed and fell onto the wooden floorboards. I turned around to see what Ben had freaked out about. Only to be in shock myself. "Captain Flint," I whispered. "In the flesh!" Ben stood up and just stared. "Well, sort of. Except for skin, organs, or anything that-that resembles flesh. That's not there.." Jim stepped closer to get a better look, but I went straight to work. I rushed toward the controls and tried my best to reprogram everything to get it working again. "And it's so odd, ya know, I remember there was something _horrible _that Flint didn't want anyone else to know but I just can't remember what it was. Oh! A mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Ben shouted and started weeping. "Ben, I think I just found your mind. Hold still!" "Ahh! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold- TESTING. WHOA! ...Hello. Ya know, Jimmy, I was just thinking- I was just..._think_! IT'S ALL COMING BACK! ALL MY MEMORIES! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never tell anyone about his BOOBY TRAP!" I shot around to look at them both. Booby trap?  
Something exploded above us then. "Speaking of which..." suddenly more and more explosions went off among the ceiling. "Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever take his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a _KALEPSIAN KITE!" _One of the laser then fell from the ceiling and crashed to the ground, breaking into the surface of the treasure and making the lasers go corrupt. "Run, Jimmy! Run for your life!" "You go back and help the Captain and Doc," Jim said, crawling under the control panel to fix the wires. "If we're not there in 5 minutes, leave without us." Ben started tugging on his boots. "I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" he glared at the robot. "Unless..he looks at me like that. BYE JIM!" Ben ran off without another word. I crawled under the panel next to Jim. "We're gonna have to loosen these wires and make sure there's a stable electric current to keep the ship running. It's gonna take a while but I know we can do it," I said, loosening bolts and untying wires with my bare hands. It wasn't the safest method but I was used to helping out with the maintenance field for the other ships I've been on. "You're really something, you know that?" Jim said, smiling at me. "Don't go soft on me now, Hawkins. We can get mushy later, okay? After we survive this exploding planet."  
Suddenly all the wires sparked, burning my hand but filling me with excitement. We had got it working again.  
We hopped out and started working on the controls again. "Okay, power stabilizing at 47% but it's moving fast." Jim said. "We just need some way to lower the sails." I shook my head. "Screw the sails. This baby's got enough power in her left to blast her way out of here. We won't need the sails."  
The screen beeped, power was at 100%. Jim and I hurried over to the wheel and raised her up. "Yes, Morph! We are so out of here!" Jim yelled, turning the boat to get out of here. Morph starting laughing with excitement. "Ah! Jimbo!" A familiar voice said behind us. "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe." Jim let go of the wheel, and pushed me behind him. He suddenly grabbed a sword. "Get. Back." He pointed it straight to Silvers gut. One step closer and Silver would've been lying on the floor, dead. Silver looked down at the sword and slowly looked up, glaring at the both of us. "I love ya, lad. But I've come too far to let ye stand between me and me treasure." Silver slowly stepped forward, Jim stepped back breathing harder and harder and squishing me against the wheel.  
Suddenly a laser blasted the boat and sent us all flying. I was slammed onto the floor. I looked up to see only Silvers hands on the railing of the boat. But where was Jim?  
I got up as fast as I could and looked frantically around for him. Did he fall into the thousand degree melting metal? Was he actually gone this time? Did I just lose him again?  
Then I saw him. He was holding on something on the wall but he could barely get his fingers to grip it enough. I didn't give it a second though. I jumped onto the little slab of metal that Silver was just barely on and slid down till I almost fell myself. "Jim! Reach for my hand!" I said, making the mistake of looking down. I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached further for him. "I- I can't!" He yelled, all of a sudden he started falling again. "No!" Thankfully, he was able to grab another. But it was further down. I stepped back a few steps and then slid down the slanted bridge. I grabbed on to the edge, just barely making it, and looked behind me. Jim was still really far down. "Try...now," I said, trying to reach out my hand but then need to go back to regain my balance. We were both slipping.  
Then something pushed me down towards the treasure lava, but grabbed my wrist not a second later after Jim started falling too. Grabbing Jims hand, he looked up to me, looking scared to death but so loving it was unfathomable. Silver swung us back up to stable ground, and we sat there for a minute, catching our breath.  
BOOM! The ship we almost escaped on exploded into a million pieces, sending scorching hot metal and gold coins flying at us. Jim grabbed me and pushed my head into his chest, shielding me from the flying debris.  
Jim then grabbed my hand and we started running towards the portal. We finally jumped out into the normal world and felt a little at ease. "Silver, you gave up?" Jim asked "Just a life long obsession, Jim. I'll get over it."  
The Legacy then floated in front of us. "Hurry people," Ben said, pointing to some kind of doo-dad. "We have exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds till PLANET DESTRUCTION!" Jim and I looked at each other, wide eyed. How were we gonna make it out of here in time?  
"Now you're doing fine, but now ease her over gently, _gently_!" I heard the Captain yell at Doc. The ship crashed into the ground, shaking the planets floor. Jim and Silver then climbed in, Jim helping me get over the edge before Doc took off into the sky. "Take us out of here, Metal Man!" "Aye, Captain!" We turned around and made our way through to try and escape in time. Jim gave me a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my hand before we started walking up the stairs to where Captain and Doc were standing. "Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick-a" "Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver." He awkwardly laughed it off.  
Something then crashed into the mail sail and a log of wood broke one of the main jets. We started going slower.  
"Mission sail demobilized, Captain, thrusters at only 30% of capacity." "30%!" Doctor Doppler shouted. "That means we...we'll never clear the planets explosion in time. " Jim then started running for the end of the boat, staring back to where the portal was.  
Wait. _The portal_. "We gotta turn around," Jim said, hopping down to where the log crashed into the jet. "What!?" Captain, said. "There's a portal back there," Jim pointed while still running. "It can get us out of here," "Pardon me Jim but didn't that portal open on to a raging INFERNO!" Jim grabbed a large chunk of metal and slammed it onto the ground. "Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door." "Captain, really, I-I just don't see how this would be possible-" "Listen to the boy!" Silver yelled, running down the stairs to help Jim. I decided to follow him. "One minute twenty-nine seconds till Planet's Destruction!" "What do you need Jim?" Silver asked, crouching beside him. "Just someway to attach this!" "Alright, stand back, stand back now!" It hit me then. Jim was trying to make a Solar Surfer. Silver brought out his torch and melted the jet onto the slab of metal. "There ya go," Silver said, I helped them lift it onto the railing. "There ya go," Morph said, also helping. Jim hopped on, making sure his feet were good and stable. "Jim, wait-" I said. This was crazy! "No matter what happens, keep the shit heading straight for that portal," He said, eyes dead serious on mine. I managed a slight nod before he grabbed my face and kissed me. "58 seconds!" Ben yelled.  
He turned around without another word and blasted off. "Please be safe," I whispered.  
"Well you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned around!" Silver yelled to the Captain. She looked at him wide eyed for a second before turning to Doc. "Doctor, head us back to the portal." He sighed. "Aye, Captain."  
We turned around and I started running towards the front of the ship and started looking around for Jim. I couldn't see him anywhere. "Now to the right, THE RIGHT!" "I KNOW, I KNOW, would you just let me drive!?" The Captain and Doc were arguing. We were getting close to the portal. "25 SECONDS!" Ben shouted over them.  
That's when I saw Jim. He was just a few feet away from the portal when the jets gave out. "No!" I whispered. Come on, come on. He started plummeting down. "17 SECONDS!" Ben shouted. "Please, please, please, come on." I whispered, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to just stop all together.  
We were inches away from the portal when I saw him again. The jets were working and he had just managed to fly in front of us. "5...4...3...2!"  
And then. Bam. We were flying towards Montressor Spaceport. "Yes!" I shouted. The others were screaming in joy as well. Jim neared back to where Silver was and hopped back onto the ship, letting the mediocre solar surfer fly into space. Morph started licking Jim's face and I started sprinting towards them all.  
Doc and Captain were talking to him but I jumped into his arms, smiling like an idiot when he spun me around.  
He set me down as Ben walked up to us. "Jimmy..that was.. UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching but get ready for a hug, big guy, cause I gotta hug ya!" Ben jumped into Jim's arms. Jim spun him around too. "Hey! You hugged me back! Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He started weeping into Jim's shoulder. We all laughed.  
"Does anyone have a tissue?" He muttered. "Maggie, you would be a fine student at the Interstellar Academy as well. It seems you and Jim are a fine team." Speaking of Jim, where did he go? He was right here a second ago.  
I looked past Doc and Captain to see just his backside walking down to the halls. Where was he going? "Thank you, Captain. That's a huge honor, especially coming from you." I said, not really paying attention. I walked past them to follow Jim. Where was he going? And where was Silver?  
I listened for his footsteps. He was walking towards where the life boats were. I walked in just as I heard the escape pod opening. I kept quiet and hidden. What were they doing? Jim couldn't be going off with Silver..could he?  
"Let's say ya ship out with us, lad! You and me! Hawkins and Silver!" Morph phased into a replica of Silvers hat and plopped on to Jim's head. "Full of ourselves and no ties to _anyone_!" I gasped. Jim and Silver looked back and looked right at me. _Shit_. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I-I just.." I headed for the door. "Mag, comere." Jim said. He was shaking his head, but smiling. I slowly turned around. "Come on," he said. I was embarrassed that they had caught me. But I was also embarrassed that I had fallen so hard for Jim that I actually thought he liked me just as I liked him. No...I thought he loved me just as much as I loved him. It's true. I think I'm in love with Jim Hawkins.  
He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Ya know, when I got on this boat I would've taken you up on that offer in a second." He let go of my hand and took Morph off his head and tickled him till he phased back to normal. My heart dropped. He was going with Silver. I knew it. "But I met this old Cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do." I looked down at my feet. So he wasn't going off with Silver. But he wasn't staying with me either... "And what do you see on that bough of yours?" Jim suddenly lifted my head with his finger. "A future." I smiled then. I was still a little confused but all I could do was love him in this instant. Silver started to laugh. "Look at ya. Glowin like a solar fire. You're somethin' special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." Silver gathered Jim in his arms. "Got a little bit of grease in this cyborg eye," he said, coughing and wiping his tears. Jim was crying too.  
Suddenly Morph burst into tears and melted into a big puddle in Jim's hands. "Aw, hey Morph, I'll see ya around, okay?" Morph sniffled. "See ya around," Morph mimicked. He floated up again and licked Jim's cheek and then cuddled into my neck before floating back to Silver.  
"Morphy, I got a job for ya," Silver said, looking at him with one eye. "I need ya to keep an eye on these here pups. Will ya do me that favor?" Silver asked, tearing up again. What was he doing?  
Morph saluted, and snuggled into Silvers cheek one last time. Then hopped into my hands. I smiled from ear to ear and scratched his head.  
"Oh! And one more thing," Silver said, suddenly in the boat and floating down. "It's for you're dear mother, to rebuild dat Inn of hers. " He threw something from his coat pocket into Jims hands. It was a handful of treasure from Flints Trove. "Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag." He laughed. "Why, Jimbo lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" And then he blasted off. He waved and then slowly disappeared into the never-ending space continuum.

We made it back to the Spaceport and after a few calls, Jim's mother came to pick us up. I was nervous to see if she would like me. Jim hugged her first and then Morph licked her nose, that scared her a little. And then she saw me, holding Jim's hand and blushing faintly. She looked at Jim, confused at first, but then ecstatic. She hugged me and asked me all these questions. Jim thought it was cute.  
I didn't end up going to the Academy with Jim, I stayed home with his Mother and helped her with the renovation plans for their new house. Did I forget to mention that I moved in with them? His mom and I stayed at Delbert's house until the renovations for the inn were complete. Jim came home from school every weekend and it was perfection.  
And now, we're at the Grand Opening of the new Benbow Inn, dancing and having a great time. Ben was here, Delbert and Amelia were here with their newborns, and Jim and I were in love.  
I forgot what it felt like to be appreciated and cherished. I forgot what it was like...to have a family.


End file.
